pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Vessel
The Other Vessel is the optional boss of Patapon 3, replacing Arch Pandara after it's defeat. Like it's weaker counterpart, it begins dormant, but when the Patapons walk in, the seven Archfiends appear, then assimilate into the Other Vessel to try to defeat the Patapons again. Unlike Arch Pandara, which is colored red instead of yellow, it has a different symbol on its head resembling the Archfiend of Justice. Also, it has has three forms; Normal form, Chest Form, and Giant Form (like Arch Pandara), all of which have different attacks and different ways to damage it. Missions Patapon 3 *Eternal Archfiend and the Other Vessel- The Other Vessel will replace Arch Pandara on the last floor of the Tomb of Tolerance. After defeating it, you can choose another ending. Attacks And Forms 'Normal Form' Other Vessel takes the form of a gigantic skeleton wearing a gown with a one giant eye in its abdomen, and four in its arms. It may not be hostile while in this form, but it is recommended that you watch out for the Charging Worm Attack as it can do some devastating damage especially to ranged Patapons, because of their low defence as you will need them for later forms. Charging Worm Attack ' Other_V_Worm-Charge.png|Charging Worm Other_V_Eye-Release.png|Seeker Worms Other_V_Chest-Burst.png|Spike Burst ' Other Vessel will summon a black worm on the ground with 4 yellow eyes to charge at your Patapons. This attack must be dodged (Don-Don-Chaka-Chaka) or defended against as it can do much damage. Also can inflict status effects, poison and sleep. Seeker Worms Other Vessel will summon 3 small worms, about as tall as a normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage but inflict several bad effects such as sleep and poison. You can either defend with ChakaChaka or take the damage and prevent the bad effects with Pata Pon Don Chaka. Spike Burst This can happen when Other Vessel floats you will see it prepare this attack as if it looks like its hugging itself. Then spikes rapidly launch out of its chest, then they retract. But watch out, this attack has a wide range and it is almost impossible to dodge. (Best avoided with ChakaChaka PonPata DonDon.) Also, do not get confused when Other Vessel is normally moving, as it may seem like it will be doing this attack. When Other Vessel is in low health, it will do it's Spike Burst without warning. 'Chest Form' Before Other Vessel can switch forms between normal and chest forms, it will first turn into a single yellow eye with bats around it, Then it will take the form of a chest with its signature yellow eye and what appears to be a mouth, and whilst in this form it can inflict many status effects to your Patapons and when its health bar goes from Yellow to Red its attacks become unpredictable as if it almost doesn't need time to prepare the attack. This is where you will need you projectile type Patapons as it is almost always floating and attacking, during which time melee attacks do not affect it. Jamsch will work well here, to put Other Vessel to sleep whilst in Chest Form. Heart Attack ' Other_V_Heart-Attack.png|Heart Attack Other_V_Ice-Breath.png|Ice Breath Other_V_Poison-Spew.png|Poison Spew ' A dark aura with musical notes appears around The Chest. It will then spit out hearts that, upon contact, will inflict poison and sleep on a Patapon. (PonPata and ChakaChaka might work, but DonChaka works best). Ice Breath A blue aura resembling a snowflake appears around the Chest, then it will breathe out a chilling breath of ice that has a high possibility of freezing your Patapons (DonDon, DonChaka and PonPata work best at this) Poison Spew A blue gas that resembles a thick liquid with bubbles surrounds the chest, then it starts to spew out poison. This attack has a high possibility of poisoning your Patapons (DonDon, DonChaka and PonPata work best at this) 'Giant Form' Other Vessel can only switch to this form while it is in Chest Form. For it to transform into Giant Form the Chest will land on the ground with its eye closed and start shaking like something is going to come out then a purple aura starts to shroud the screen revealing the Giant Other Vessel. The Giant Form retains its big yellow eye from The Chest Form except only its almost as large as half the screen. It has other eyes with different colors which appear to be made up of the Seven Archfiends themselves. It also has two massive hands with a giant eye at either end of the screen. In order for this form to end you need to break the chest at the other end of the stage, then enter the portal. Usually, after breaking the chest,Other Vessel will go to chest form,then back to its normal form quickly. Zap Attack ' Other_V_Lightning-Strike.png|Zap Attack Other_V_Face-Slam.png|Face Slam ' Any one of the smaller eyes will zap your Patapons but will only do minor damage. This is to deter you from damaging the Chest (There is also a charged Zap Attack with a wider range but still minor damage) (Best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs). Face Slam If you look closely, Other Vessel will bob up and down for a little bit, then,Other Vessel will slam its face on the ground, however only the colored eyes reach the ground, not the giant one, and does varying damage. It would be best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs before this happens. If it happens while you are below Other Vessel, your Patapons may suffer a fatal blow. You should try to defend with ChakaChaka. It is possible for the attack to be dodged with PonPata but it depends. Your Patapons can escape but only if they can run fast enough. Their speed is affected by the type of Patapon they are, what level they are, and what weapon they carry (weapons like Great Swords, Cannons, Howitzers, Lasers, and Great Shields can slow them down). Quick moving classes like Myamsar would escape easily from this attack. Trivia *Despite it being a more powerful form of Arch Pandara, it seems to have no special attack that its other counterpart doesn't. *While Arch Pandara has the Symbol of The Archfiend of Tolerance on its head. Other Vessel has a different symbol on its head resembling the Archfiend of Justice as of course Miss Covet-Hiss is defeated. *You can choose another ending when you have defeated Other Vessel. *There is a glitch; when Other Vessel is changing from giant form to chest form, it may fly up in the air, off screen, and will disappear. You must keep marching until it returns into Normal Form. *Also, a glitch can occur when you're playing with an Uberhero Charibasa : When you walk in the chest while it's in giant form and your Charibasa is in Hero Mode, the weapon it's holding might disappear, and your Charibasa will be unable to do anything that involves attacking until you do something different. A similar glitch can happen with other Uberheroes like Jamsch and Destrobo. They will still be unable to attack but their weapons won't disappear. *Beating it in its chest form will give higher chances that it will drop a Treasure Chest. *The Other Vessel appears to be one of two "Other" bosses (bosses who are a more powerful form of a Final Boss). The other is The Other Face, aka Zuttankarmen. Gallery th_snap029.jpg th_snap031.jpg th_snap052.jpg th_snap053.jpg Video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bonedeth Category:Dark Heroes